civ_5_cbpfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Install
For multiplayer compatible installation, see How to Install the Modpack. For problems during the installation, see Troubleshooting. Step 1: *Download the auto-installer here. *Run the auto-installer. *"I accept the agreement". Next. *Some usefull informations. Next. *Selecting the MODS folder. The default should be ok. The path should look like : C:\Users\MyName\Documents\My Games\Sid Meier's Civilization 5\MODS. Next. Step 2: You have to select components of Vox Populi you want to install. Vox Populi (Including EUI) This option is the default option. It include the full Vox Populi experience, and the Enhanced User Interface. The EUI is not develloped by the VP team, but a version compatible with Vox Populi is included in the auto-installer. Most part of this interface can be personnalized with the in-game interface settup menu. Vox Populi (no EUI) This option include the full Vox Populi experience, but keep the normal interface. Community Patch Only If you only want the bugfixes and the AI of Vox Populi, but without all the balances changes forcing you to learn back how to play, this option is for you. More details here. Community Patch and Community Balance Overhaul Only This option is similar to Vox Populi (no EUI), but does not include the City-State Diplomacy mod, the Civ 4 diplomacy feature mod, nor the More Luxuries mod. 43-Civ Community Patch Only This option is similar to Community Patch Only, but allows you to play with up to 43 civilisations on the map. Warning : Never start a game with more than 20 city states. Warning : This option is experimental, so is not fully balanced and may cause some crashes. 43-Civ Vox Populi (no EUI) This option is similar to Vox Populi (no EUI), but allows you to play with up to 43 civilisations on the map. Warning : Never start a game with more than 20 city states. Warning : This option is experimental, so is not fully balanced and may cause some crashes. 43-Civ Vox Populi (including EUI) This option is similar to Vox Populi (including EUI), but allows you to play with up to 43 civilisations on the map. Warning : Never start a game with more than 20 city states. Warning : This option is experimental, so is not fully balanced and may cause some crashes. Step 3: *You can chose to have a start menu shortcut. Next. *Recapitulatif of your choices. Install. Step 4: *Run Civilization 5. *Select "MODS" *Enable the mods. If you are playing with the full Vox Populi, their name are: **(1) Community Patch (v. 88) **(2) Community Balance Overhaul (v. 13) **(3) City-State Diplomacy Mod for CBP (v. 27) **(4) C4DF - CBP (v. 11) **(5) More Luxuries - CBO Edition (5-14b) (v. 155) **A compatibility mod with number (6a), (6b), (6c), ... depending of your options. *Click on NEXT. You should see "Configuring Game Data... Please Wait." *You should see the list of the enabled mods. Click on Single Player (for Multiplayer, see How to Install the Modpack) *Click on Set Up Game and play. Advanced Setup Options In addition to the classical advanced options, Vox Populi have the following advanced options: *Allow Human Vassalage: By default, the human cannot become vassal of the AI. *Barbarian GG/GA Points: When enabled, you earn Great General and Great Admiral points when fighting barbarians. *Chill Barbarians: Barbarians are very dangerous in Vox Populi. You can enable this option if you want to reduce their number. *Enable Event System: (Enabled by default) The event system is a new mechanic adding some randomness to the game. If you don't like randomness, disable it. If you feel like those events lack some variety, install the mod Community Events. You can disable some classes of events using the options: No Bad Events, No Good Events, No Neutral Events, No Trade Events, or No Civ-Specifics Events *Enable Research Agreement: Research agreement are disabled by default, since tech trading is now possible. *No Tech Brokering: (Enabled by default) If enabled, you can only sell technologies you researched by yourself. *No Tech Trading: You can disable Tech trading. (We advise you to enable research agreeement if you do disable tech trading). *No Vassalage: Disable the vassalage system. *Randomized Victories: Before information era, culture victory, science victory, and diplomatic victory are not possible. When a player first enter information era, one of these 3 victory type is enabled, and the 2 other will remain disabled for this game. *Transparent Diplomacy: When enabled, you can see exactly how much each civ liked you, and why. They cannot lie. Some Additional Mods Some simple mods you can add to your Vox Populi experience: *Community Events by Enginseer and Hokath, add more than 100 new events. *Change VP options by Sub6, is a simple mod allowing you to change advanced options that are enabled by default. *Improved City View, by Meister Maggi, is a simple mod optimizing the city panel. Strongly recommended if your screen is small. *Flag Promotions EUI by akamel, allow to quicly see the promitions of all units (require EUI) *Flag Promotions non-EUI, by Thal and Barra, allow to quicly see the promotions of all units. (Warning: may causes crash in late game) Additional mods: *Most Whoward's Pick'N'Mix Mods are compatible with VP. *A lot of mods, such as Madoka Magica, are compatible with VP, but not always balanced. *On this mod subforum, you can find a lot of interesting mods for VP, including a compatible version of most JFD's civs, and some other well-known mods.